Remember Me
Remember Me is a song by Chris Brown and Tyga. It's the 5th song on their collaboration album Fan Of A Fan: The Album. The original solo version of Chris leaked online on May 31, 2017 Chris used the lyrics to the song for a "freestyle" over the instrumental to ScHoolboy Q’s "Studio" on the Power 106 Los Angeles radio show "Sway in the morning". Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JD1yKFafJxU Lyrics Chris Brown & Tyga Girl, you know we got the time Got that pussy on my mind, later on, what are we doing? I know you're ready, show that ass Girl, you looking so bad, getting horny watching you do it Girl, I wanna kiss it While you kissing your girlfriends I wanna see a whole lot of licking, that's a memory Yeah, bet I make that pussy remember me 1: Chris Brown Ha, look, I be banging all on that beat 808, she got the bass when her booty shake She got her friends with her and they a sight to see All that ass, don't let it go to waste All this Hennessy, this liquor, 'bout to penetrate While I'm pushing Lamborghini's on the interstate I long-dick her, I'mma go for hours You minute-made like lemonade I'm fresh as fuck in these Margielas I skate past, a nigga better than veterans Bipolar cold, give me the medicine My chain too bright, no Thomas Edison When I pull it out, bitch nervous Better ride this wave, bitch, surf it Girl, you better keep them legs open Only thing you close is these curtains And she only got time for a nigga if I take her out to eat A nigga really gotta motivate Man, that's too much work for the pussy I don't work for the pussy, nigga really don't communicate Ha, I'd rather lick it like a dinner plate I'd rather keep my money in a safe Ha, bitch, I ain't got time to play I need it now, not a minute late, ha Chris Brown & Tyga Girl, you know we got the time Got that pussy on my mind, later on, what are we doing? I know you're ready, show that ass Girl, you looking so bad, getting horny watching you do it Girl, I wanna kiss it While you kissing your girlfriends I wanna see a whole lot of licking, that's a memory Yeah, bet I make that pussy remember me 2: Tyga Bow your head to a king, nigga Dreams house, my dreams bigger Got a deck of cards if my heart switch up Ace of spades, her eyes lit up Diamonds glitter in my car, thriller She pray for me, that's God willing I'm hard to break, my bars prison Her new name, Ass-Zilla She love a nigga and that pussy tight Come through, fuck you all night Some foreplay, that's all right But she rather do number 69 High notes, it's prime time On a couch, hit it from behind Hit you with that large stroke Now she fiending for that good dope, yeah Ha, that's my bae, she cook and clean, I got it made Handcuff like she a slave, touch ya, let ya tongue taste So high, no ceiling space, numb to it, can't feel her face Yeah, she numb to it, can't feel her face Chris Brown & Tyga Girl, you know we got the time Got that pussy on my mind, later on, what are we doing? I know you're ready, show that ass Girl, you looking so bad, getting horny watching you do it Girl, I wanna kiss it While you kissing your girlfriends I wanna see a whole lot of licking, that's a memory Yeah, bet I make that pussy remember me 3: Chris Brown Blowing up the line on my cellular She wanna lock a nigga down, on the regular Talking crazy to me like she own the dick But I don't trust her as far as I can throw the bitch, ha Momma told me to find a keeper But I switch like designer sneakers A girl with the finest features Every nigga wanna talk to her but I got her first, finders keepers Violins in the back, is my theme music Her ass on my mind, I dream booty Any nigga tryna fuck my bitch Then it's off with his head, how kings do it My rings ruby, red bandana, I stay wooping Got too many cribs, I stay moving Three Lambos, I stay couping Ha, but you don't hear me though Virginia to the Westside Car foreign, the girl sit on the left side Smoking weed on the plane, that's the best high She gotta sign the waiver 'fore I let her fly Helipad on the boat Chilling in the South of France, Saint-Tropez, Nice, Monaco But nothing compare to what's in my pants Girl, stop playing Chris Brown & Tyga Girl, you know we got the time Got that pussy on my mind, later on, what are we doing? I know you're ready, show that ass Girl, you looking so bad, getting horny watching you do it Girl, I wanna kiss it While you kissing your girlfriends I wanna see a whole lot of licking, that's a memory Yeah, bet I make that pussy remember me Category:Songs Category:Fan Of A Fan: The Album Songs